Work continued on linear programming methods for the analysis of chemical reaction systems. A computer method was developed for solving an open problem of the theory of vector spaces, specifically concerning lattice word problems for the study of inclusion relations between subspaces of a vector space. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hutchinson, G.: On the Representation of Lattices by Modules. Trans. Amer. Math. Soc. 209, 311-351, 1975.